Meetings
by Harmony Sunsinger
Summary: Written for iyhedonism's week 76: mamihlaptinapai... i get the feeling that's not it, but oh well. When I meet you, I can't control it.


Title: Meetings.

Author: Sun

Rating: Mature

Genre: Canon, Romance, Smut, slight Angst

Word Count: 716

Summary: When I meet you, I can't control it.

I watch you as I've always watched you – discreetly, never allowing you to notice my eyes intensely trained on your back. There's something strange that gathers in my gut, and I almost wish I'm getting sick.

Most men don't enjoy a woman like you… that woman that's not what she's supposed to be, that's _more_ than what she's supposed to be. They can't appreciate your strength of heart, or your will. There's just too much of you.

And I have to admit, at least to myself, that it's hard for me to deal with the images that continuously fill my mind. You're lithe and innocent, and there are parts of you that I have yet to explore.

When it's dark out, that's when the meetings begin. Lips are met with more lips; tongues twist and dance. Hands press close to firm skin, and legs entwine beneath starry, moonlit skies.

Beneath a canopy of stars, I explore you for all I'm worth.

The only sound you make is when a fang nips your shoulder, and we both watch, slightly startled, as dark blood puckers in the wound and rolls in a thick line down the swells of your breast.

"You're not just a boy anymore, Inuyasha," you whisper, your eyes catching mine and demanding my full attention. Leaning forward, I run my tongue along your collar, the blood disappearing down my throat, wetting my palate with its metallic taste.

_And you're not just a girl anymore_, I can't help thinking as I feel your smooth skin shudder beneath my hot mouth. It's too cold for a human like you to be out here… with no clothes… with only a dirty _hanyou_ to make you feel warm and right.

It may leave you filthy, but I will do my job and do it well.

Without my knowledge, my mouth wanders into places indecent, and soon you're beneath me. It's a place you know too well and not enough, and I can taste how much you enjoy it when I slide down your body and bury my face in the dark curls hiding your sex. They're slick with your juices already, and the scent teases and entices me more than the steamiest cup of ramen.

Your thighs are shaking as my tongue flicks forward, teasing your throbbing clit. Your back arches a little, bringing you up off the leafy ground. Hands clench tightly on knees as I attempt to still you, my tongue filling your creamy entrance. All I can hear is the rumbling in my own loins and the sharp gasps escaping you.

Somehow, I find myself atop you again, and you squeal slightly when you feel my rock-hard erection sliding into your tight yet juicy pussy. It feels strangely pure to feel my hips against your hips, my most tender flesh against your most tender flesh. Grunting, I push myself further into you, and I get that fleeting feeling that I don't make you feel as dirty as I tell myself.

Your breasts jiggle as you heave harsh, heavy breaths, as my hips pound myself further into you. I reach my hands up and forward, grasping fistfuls of the fleshy orbs with fingers and claws. Your head falls back wantonly, and your slim throat is beckoning me, beckoning…

It still feels pure even as my fangs sink easily into the base of your throat; it's like cutting butter with a knife.

As always, you're the smooth, beautiful butter – and I am the rough, jagged knife. The good-for-nothing knife…

As I lap up the resulting blood, your climax overwhelms us both, the already tight walls of your burning core tightening even more, and I release my essence into your womb. Maybe fruit will blossom from our meeting tonight; maybe not. Either way, I know that we will continue this dance for many years to come.

When I pull back from your collar, our gazes settle upon the other. This is the final meeting of the night; as dark as it is, my eyes can still find yours. The look that rushes between us electrifies the air, and it leaves nothing left for us to breathe.

No one else is strong enough for you, and I can't compromise where you're concerned. There's either all of you… or there's nothing.


End file.
